


Call

by im_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Winchester Tries, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Molestation, Monsters, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Underage Drinking, supernatrual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_okay/pseuds/im_okay
Summary: Set after s1:E16 “Shadow” but with a twist. Where John decides to go with the boys on the road. But he gets a call from an Unknown number and shit hits the fan....
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story and I just got to say, it’s not going to be good. So good luck and if you want to use the plot, go right ahead and make of better then this. Hope you guys enjoy and have a good day!

**Name:** Alexander Lee Montgomery

**Nickname(s):** Alec, Kid

**Species:** Human 

**Status:** Alive

**Age:** 13 

**Family**

**Father:** Wade Daniel Montgomery 

**Status:** Deceased 

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 39

**Mother:** Jade Lambert 

**Status:** Deceased

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 37

**Godfather:** John Eric Winchester

**Status:** Alive 

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 52

**Godmother:** Maria Lee Harmon 

**Status:** Unknown

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 44

  
  


**Portrayed by:** Jack Grazer 


	2. Over

It’s been at least 4 hours since the impala’s engine purred to life and pulled out of the dark, dingy alley. Sam was in the passenger seat, head against the window passed out of lack of sleep. John in the back, was flipping through his journal and once in a while talking to Dean until it got heated.

“-because it was dangerous Dean!” He exclaimed 

“Yeah, and leaving us wasn’t!” 

“Dean” he paused and sighed “She was right I let my guard down around you boys and it’s-” He was cut off as a ring echoed through the car causing Sam to jump awake. 

Dean mumbled a string of curses while John quickley russelled through his pockets until he pulled a gray burner phone out and flipped it open. 

“Hello” He spoke in a gruff tone, unsure of who was calling. 

“John?” a shaky voice came over the phone. “It’s- It’s Alec… I um”

John's eyes went wide. Not expecting to hear from the boy. 

“Alexander, What happened?” He spoke in a deadly tone but still concern seeped through his words, getting a question look from Dean and Sam who just woke up trying to follow what was going on.

“I- I think he’s dead” 

“What? Who do you think is dead?”

“I- I stabbed him… I d-didn’t mean to, he just-” the Young boy trailed off in quiet sobs as John sat in shock. 

“Pull over” 

“Dad?”

“Pull over” He said with a little more force causing Dean to mumble a “Yes Sir”


End file.
